Obsessive Danny Disorder
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: A collection of sweet DxS oneshots that are unfinished, but I thought were cute. None of them are related and they probably won't be finished. Just to read if you'd like some cotton candy fluff.
1. I Dun Like Ya Girlfriend

We gotta get you a girlfriend." Sam suddenly piped up. Danny's eyebrows skyrocketed.

"A...girlfriend?"

"Yeah, you know, one who isn't a shallow witch or a ghost murdering psycho." Sam said reasonably as her fingers clicked rapidly on her violet keyboard.

"Uh...huh. And HOW are we going to accomplish that?" He inquired, his mouth ticking up in a grin.

"Well, your ghost fighting muscles are getting noticed, especially in gym. All we need is to de-nerdify you."

"You think I'm a nerd?" Danny asked, pretending to sound wounded. "Au contraire, Miss Manson. I own the latest in pocket protector technology. Does that make me a nerd?" She opened her mouth to retort but he laughed and pushed her wheelie chair, propelling her away from him. "Don't answer that."

"Danny, you know what I mean!" Sam laughed, standing up and lightly shoving him in his chest.

"Yes, yes, Sammy, I know what you mean."

"So? I'll pay for your new stuff and I'LL do all the work." Sam bartered, plopping daintily onto her four poster bed. Danny's expression turned thoughtful.

"You're sure about this?" He murmured, sounding skeptical.

"Of course!" Sam smiled tightly.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to try. But I'LL be paying for everything." Danny said, smiling crookedly.

--

4 and a half hours, 13 pairs of dark-wash jeans, 17 band t-shirts and 3 pairs of skater shoes later, Sam wanted to drop dead. She didn't go shopping all that often, and with the shopping bags digging into the pale flesh of her arms, she was severly tempted to call it quits. But oh, man, it was totally worth screaming arches to watch Danny try on super-low slung denim jeans and tight surfer shirts that defined every ghost-fighting earned muscle...

The Goth tapped on Danny's shoulder and began to speak. "Dan, I'm gonna go sit down in one of the couches out there-" But then he turned around and knocked the breath out of her. As Danny turned, his onyx hair swept over his face that were currently adorned with black aviator sunglasses and Sam suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Sam? What are you looking at?" His tenor voice shocked her out of her stupor and she shook her head, blinking rapidly. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah...I was looking at, uh..." Her eyes roved wildly around the store, trying to find an excuse to what had made her stop in her tracks. Then she found the perfect excuse.

She pointed to the back of the store. "Those guys back there." She said in a hushed voice, as if she couldn't tell they were total tools.

There was a guy with black hair and red streaks, with abggy black jeans with a chain hanging from the belt loops. An old band that sam didn't recognize was printed on his black t-shirt. He also had red and black skater shoes that looked like they would fly off should he run. Another guy had long blonde hair with brown roots and he was wearing charcoal eyeliner. Finally, the last guy, who had spiky green hair and looked the most emo of the three.

Danny bit his lip to keep from saying anything. Those guys were total losers and he was pretty sure Sam knew it. Why would she like them?

Sam blushed as Danny eyed the three with disdain. "Whatever," He said, irritation edging it's way into his voice.

"Danny," She glared, "I can like anyone I want. YOU are the one who asked what I was looking at."

"I'm sorry, Sam, you're right." Danny said quietly, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "I'm just not used to my best friend Sammy growing up." He whipped away an imaginary tear and Sam pushed him away, forcing a laugh to soften her actions.

"Danny! We are her to get YOU a girlfriend! You think I'M used to seeing you make out with girls? You're still the little 6 year old in my mind." Sam lied, averting her eyes. Danny's cheeks burned in shame, scowling. A...6 year old?

"Yeah, well, you're one of the guys to me, so it's weird to see you crushing on a guy." Danny said casually, going over to the closest clothing rack so Sam wouldn't see his eyes and know that he lied.

Sam's heart contracted as Danny turned his back and removed the sunglasses, and a knot of tears rose in her throat.


	2. One of the Guys

Sam Manson laughed manically as she held the ecto-gun to Danny's head.

"Come on, Sam!" He pleaded. "You can't do this to me! You're my best friend!"

She just grinned at his begging and her finger tightened on the trigger. "All's fair in high scores and war, Danny." She winked at him and pulled out another ecto-gun, even larger than the last. Danny made one last-ditch effort to stay alive.

"Sammy, don't do this." His blue eyes were huge in his face and his lip trembled. He saw how she slightly lowered her defenses and how her eyes went soft at his puppy dog face, and he knew it was his time to act.

"Hah!" He yelled, as he jumped in the air, flipping above Sam and grabbing hold of her shoulder. As he landed, he pulled her forward so she was propelled through the air, smashing into an ectoplasmic wall. She slid to the ground, holding her head and groaning.

Now they were switched, he was looming over her and grinning evilly.

"Say goodbye, Chaos." He growled, but the arm holding the gun faltered when she looked up at him, holding a mechanical hand to her head and staring deep into his eyes.

"Danny, kill her already!" Tucker screamed, skidding around the corning and running toward them.

Danny's mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out.

"Fine, _I'll _do it!" Tucker cried, exasperated. He aimed for Sam, while continuing to run, but he was too faraway for a good shot. Right when he was about close enough to get a shot in, he stumbled and fell, firing the gun in the process. Due to his tripping, the eco-blast went off-course, hitting Danny and throwing him into the air, landing in a spike pit and dying. Sam grinned and shot a blast at Tucker, killing his character as well.

"Doomed is so awesome." Sam sighed, typing the same words into the chat function that was between her, Danny, and Tucker.

**studmuffin**: Only when _you_ win!

**dfenton**: Jealous, Tucker?

**studmuffin**: Me? Of course not! I deliberately tripped to help Sam win! And she killed me!

**Chaos**: Uh-huh. 9_9

Suddenly a new name popped up into the chat. His name was blueflame92.

**blueflame92**: Dude that was SWEET! xD

**Chaos**: Well, ya know. ;)

**blueflame92**: Man, can u teach me that move?

**Chaos**: Oh, it was just my friend being stupid. I didn't do anything.

_studmuffin has gone idle_.

**blueflame92**: Well I looked ur profile and ur the best player on _Doomed_! Could u show me some moves?

**dfenton**: Whoa, dude, what kind of moves r u talking about?

**blueflame92**: Haha, nice u perv. :D

**Chaos**: DANNY! U r starting 2 sound like Tuck!

**dfenton**: I can't help it if he sounds like he's hitting on you.

**Chaos**: So what if he is?

**blueflame92**: Nice u guys. I kind of make it a point not 2 hit on boys who play on _Doomed_. ;)

**Chaos**: Huh?

**dfenton**: Huh?

**blueflame92**: Well dfenton, ur making all these jokes bout me and Chaos. I don't want 2 make him annoyed at u or me.

Sam, on the other line, dropped her controller. _HIM?! He thinks I'm a BOY!?_

_studmuffin has returned to chat._

**studmuffin**: Kk, I'm back from getting my food. What'd I miss?

**dfenton**: Um, blueflame, Chaos is a _girl_.

**Chaos**: Uh, yeah. :-o

**blueflame92**: Ur serious?!

**Chaos**: _Ye-es!_ -_-

**blueflame92**: Oops! Sry!! I thought u were a guy cuz u know, ur playing _Doomed_ and ur the best player, and u kinda looked like a boy on ur profile picture, I thought u were just 1 of the guys. Sry!

_Chaos has left _Doomed_._

**dfenton**: Sam!

_blueflame92 has left the chat._

**dfenton**: Jerk!

**studmuffin**: Wait, im confused. this dude thinks Sam is a boy?

**dfenton**: Yeah!

**studmuffin**: ok, what of it?

**dfenton**: Well it's kind of rude! she's obviously a girl! she must feel terrible!

_dfenton has left _Doomed.

**studmuffin**: Bye 2 u 2!

_studmuffin has left _Doomed_._

Sam's phone shrieked its announcement that someone was calling, but she didn't want to pick up. She might as well change her profile gender to male and leave it at that. At least it wouldn't confuse people.

She looked at her profile picture on Doomed. In it she was wearing black jeans and a dark purple t-shirt with a black skull on it. She was also wearing her black combat boots. Her hair was down, but it wasn't much longer than her shoulders, so the guy must've thought she was a boy with long hair.

'_And I thought those skinny jeans made my legs look really good! No wonder Danny doesn't notice me! I'm just one of the guys!'_

Sam wiped a tear off her cheek in disgust. She threw her combat boots at the wall and they made a satisfying slam as they made contact. '_Well no more! I am going to flaunt my girl-ness 'till Danny can't _help_ but notice me!'_

--

Danny sighed as he hung up his cordless phone again. Sam wasn't answering. '_She must feel horrible that that stupid guy on Doomed thought she was a boy._' Then his eyes lit up and he grinned as he changed from boring ol' Danny Fenton to superhero Danny Phantom in a flash of light. _'But maybe a flight will make her feel better!'_

Danny jumped out the window and soared through the sky, heart happy and light. He was going to go flying with Sam!

'_No! That's not why! I-I just want to do this to cheer her up!' _ Danny thought, panicked. His mind said "Yes! That's the reason!" but his heart screamed, "No! It's cuz you love her, you idiot!"

Danny swiped a hand over his face. _'No matter how much I want to, I can't crush on Sam, stupid heart. Just because her skin is the softest thing I've ever felt and her hair is like black silk and her eyes are the like amethyst, the deepest, most gorgeous eyes-'_

Danny shook his head. No! He couldn't think like this! Sam's friendship was more important than his constant obsession with her. He would _not_ lose Sam!

Danny nodded his head forcefully to agree with his thinking, but he felt slightly sick.

He finally arrived at Sam's window and he rapped lightly on the window with his knuckles. When the window stayed locked, he cocked an eyebrow and phased inside.

The room was dark, the light was off.

Danny cocked his head slightly to the side. Where would Sam have gone so quickly?


	3. Alternative Universe Chapter

Silken onyx hair cut into an adorable pixie style, full violet lips that he couldn't get out of his mind. And those _eyes_. Those beautiful amethyst eyes, so full of warmth and humor and mischief.

She had no friends and no suitors (though he couldn't imagine why). She was beautiful and smart and unique and-

"Danny!"

Danny yelped in surprise at the voice of his best friend, Tucker Foley.

"Hey, Captain Danny, where ya at in space?" Tucker asked, folding his arms over his chest. He followed Danny's dreamy gaze over to the local Goth girl, Sam Manson, who was digging through her black and purple messenger bag.

"You've had a crush on her forever, Dan. Though I wouldn't have pegged you as the Goth type." Tucker said skeptically, watching as Danny's cheeks burned red and the ghost boy scowled.

"I don't like her _just_ because she's Goth, Tucker." Danny retorted, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

"Whatever, ghostboy." Tucker rolled his eyes.

Danny ignored him and turned to throw a sidelong glance at Sam, then sighed and walked to class.

xoxox

"Damn ectopuss with advanced powers!" Danny muttered, wincing and crying out in pain as the ectopuss wrapped a tentacle around his arm and electrocuted it, leaving a huge burn mark. Danny ecto-blasted the tentacle, causing the ectopuss to roar in anger and retaliate by zooming at the phantom, sharp teeth bared and ghostly skin flashing with electricity. Before the ghost got close, though, Danny quickly pulled out a Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghostly pest inside while breathing heavily. He then flew down to Fenton Works, phasing into his room.

Danny turned human and padded wearily into his bathroom, the one Jazz had insisted to their parents that he have all to himself, thanks to the difference between red blood and green ectoplasm, both of which flowed out of Danny whenever he was seriously injured. Of course, they didn't know that, so they agreed.

Danny twisted the silver faucet, sticking his hand under the running water and sighing with contentedness. He slowly tugged off his shirt (-drool-) and the rest of his clothes as the tub filled up with the mildly hot water. When it was filled most of the way, Danny shut off the tap and stepped into the tub, hissing in pain at the throb in his arm, the burn protesting against being touched. Eventually the water soaked in and Danny sighed, a smile tugging up at the corner of his mouth as his soft cerulean eyes slid closed.

xoxox

About 20 minutes later, Danny stepped out of the tub and drained the water, stretching out his sore muscles as he wrapped a soft white towel around himself. He dragged his fingers through his thick black hair and rubbed his eyes, yawning. _Man, all this ghost fighting is really getting to me_. He thought spiritlessly, trudging into his room and pulling his dresser door open. He pulled on clean boxers and blue jeans and he shuffled through his closet, pulling out a light blue long-sleeved shirt to hide the burn mark, and throwing it on.

Danny padded softly downstairs, intent on getting some grub.

"Hey, Jazz-" Danny came to a standstill, shock clear on his face.

"Hey, Danny. This is Sam Manson. I'm tutoring her." Jazz replied casually, but Danny felt like he was going to die. Again. He must look like an idiot to Sam, standing there and staring at her, because if he moved he couldn't be sure that he wouldn't try to kiss her.

"Uh...um...yeah, I know her." Danny stammered, blushing. Sam was still just staring at him and he fidgeted, biting his lip.

"Sam, let's go in the dining room. We can study there." Jazz implored, stacking their books and heading through the doorway. Sam seemed to come out of her stupor, smiling and blushing bashfully at Danny. "Um, I should...probably go, with, you know, her." Sam remarked, then gave him a little wave and turned for the dining room.

Danny just blinked and then collapsed against the doorframe, leaning his head against it and sighing, blissful.

xoxox

Sam's heart pounded in her chest and she felt like she'd just run a marathon. _Wow_...She thought, shaking her head slightly. No guy had shaken her up like that and actually made her stutter.

But oh my god, that shirt that perfectly matched his eyes and his midnight black hair with bangs that swept over those deep eyes made her knees weak and her heart hammer.

"So that was...your brother?" Sam inquired to Jazz, blushing when Jazz raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. You two know each other?"

"Well, not really. I mean, I know who he is, but I didn't realize you were brother and sister..." Sam trailed off, cheeks burning at her babbling. Yes, she'd seen Danny Fenton before and she knew his reputation as the local loser/clumsy guy that always got in trouble with Lancer. And she also knew that whenever she saw him around the halls her heart beat a little faster and her breathing a little shallower and her mind a little more muddled, but they'd never actually had a conversation.

She also knew that he had only one best friend, Tucker Foley, official Techno Geek, while she, Sam, had no friends. But it wasn't like she cared. Any friends her mother deemed 'appropriate' was always snobby and as boring as watching grass grow. And everyone at school was either:

A: Boring and/or annoying

B: Popular AKA Snobby

Or C: Hated her.

But Danny seemed...different. He and Tucker were always having fun, from what she saw, and he didn't seem to hate her, so maybe she could talk to him.


	4. Midnight Kissies

Sam stretched the gauze over Danny's torso and he flinched, not out of pain, but of her fingers brushing his flushed skin.

"Danny, one of these days..." Sam trailed off, shaking her head. Discreetly, she let her pretty violet eyes trail down Danny's drool-worthy toned chest and torso. The blood rushed to her face.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Danny's soothing voice creeped into her faraway world.

Sam raised her eyes to meet his and his deep green gaze bore into hers, and Sam was falling into the depths. She didn't even notice that she was leaning forward until her hand slid from his shoulder down his bicep. His skin was warm beneath her touch and her heart pounded as his face slowly got closer to hers and there seemed no sign of stopping. His eyes were swirling with emotion, and she thought she even saw hope in those neon depths.

Her eyes fluttered halfway shut as their noses brushed and she thought her heart was going to flip out of her chest. When their lips touched, her eyes drooped shut as a medley of feelings overwhelmed her.

Pleasure, amazement, happiness. All these and more filled her belly and made the butterflies swarm inside. But what she most focused on was the fireworks that were exploding on the inside of her eyelids.

Sam squeezed Danny's arm and he lifted his hands to cradle her face, angling her head for a better fit. Their mouths softened and a sigh of happiness rose up from Sam's throat.

They stayed like that for a long while; at least it felt like a long time. Danny stroked his thumbs over her silk-soft cheeks.

Eventually they ran out of breath and had to pull apart. His face flushed, Danny rested his forehead on hers, and she shivered at his warm breath on her lips.

"Sam, I-"

"SAMANTHA!"

Danny and Sam both jumped in surprise, since they had been wrapped in a silent cocoon only moments before. Their heads swiveled toward the still-locked door and heard Sam's mother climbing the stairs. Danny hovered in midair, pulling the top half of his ghost suit back on and zipping it up.

"Thanks for the first-aid." Danny whispered. "I'll see you at school."

"Samantha!" Pamela Manson once again called up the stairs toward her daughter's room. "It's time to get up!"

Hm, usually this early in the morning, at 5:30, Sam would be screaming at Pamela to let her sleep and that it was too early to wake up.

"Sammykins! Are you awake?" Sam's mother walked up the stairs, knocking on Sam's door. "Samantha?"

The door flew open and Sam stood there in a purple nightgown and bedraggled hair, yet with her perfect Gothic glare and her stormy face, the girl was actually frightening despite her appearance.

"Yes, mother, I'm awake. And just so you know, you woke me up at the WORST _possible_ timing!" Sam's violet eyes were dark and her eyebrows were clinched tightly down over her eyes. She was nearly baring her teeth in a scowl.

"If you mean I interrupted one of your dreams about that Fenton boy, it's just as well. He is a bad influence on you." Pamela tittered, turning on her heel and stalking out of the room.

Sam rolled her eyes and trudged into the bathroom, her eyes drooping in tiredness. She hadn't gotten much sleep that night, what with bandaging up Danny, and her mother woke her up at the earliest time.

'_Not that I would change a moment of last night,_' Sam thought with a sweet smile, staring at herself in her bathroom mirror. Her lavender eyes were bright and glittering with happiness. Her cheeks were flushed and still tingled from Danny's touch. Her lips were red and slightly swollen, but curved up in a really, truly happy smile.

Sam giggled as she thought about what happened and she wrapped her arms around herself, twirling around a little. She felt so free, so happy. Danny and she had kissed! Danny had kissed her!


End file.
